U are a li'l late Sunbae
by indiangirl11
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo is JanDi's Best friend since she entered Shinhwa.JiHoo is Jun Pyo's friend who returned to korea from france after having a troubled break-up with his girlfriend.JanDi is attracted to JiHoo while Jun Pyo proclaims his love for her.


_**You are a little late, Sunbae**_

**Hi friends. This is my 1st bof fiction. :) Do lemme know if you liked it!**

**_introduction:_  
><strong>

**Jan Di, Jun Pyo and the rest of the F4 has come to New Caledonia to spend the weekend.  
><strong>

**_Jan Di's POV_  
><strong>

_I peered out of my window. There was a strong wind blowing. It was probably going to snow soon._

_I opened my window and ushered in the breeze which brought with it crisp, cool waves. _

_I now felt certain there would be a snowstorm. A sudden panic enveloped me, though I couldn't understand why. I closed the window and lay down on the bed. GU Jun pyo had just left my room. "He is always like the hailstorm", I thought with a frown. Comes suddenly, rains like anything and goes away. Today was no special day. He came in when I was just coming out of the washroom. I was so scared seeing him come in so suddenly, he sure must be making fun of my 'obvious' frightened expressions. That Stupid, moron Gu Jun Pyo. _

_I kept on frowning as I thought of him. Jun Pyo had come today for a special reason though._

"_I, the Great Gu Jun Pyo lays out my heart before you, Geum Jan Di", he said, as he bent on his knees. _

_He was not the least perturbed, it was as if he knew my answer would be a positive one, proposing was just a formality. _

_He got up and looked into my eyes, as I stared at him with surprise, wide-eyed._

"_I will wait for your answer, but don't make me wait too long," he said, and walked away. _

_His proposal left me uncertain. From the moment he had told me that he loved me (in his own unconventional manner) I felt unsure about myself. The weirdest thing was that when he was confessing his love, my mind swayed to Ji Hoo sunbae. I saw his face flashing before my eyes. I couldn't understand why. Isn't it wrong thinking about him? _

_I got up from my bed and took a sip of water and decided to talk a walk along the dockside. The snow would certainly help me out of this uncanny confusion. _

_.My mind again drifted off to Ji Hoo sunbae's thoughts. Unknowingly, he had captured a special corner of my heart. Sunbae's calmness, his thoughtful n compassionate behavior, in spite of being one of the richest and most sought out persons in Korea, had attracted me from the beginning. _

"_Isn't that sunbae?" I thought as I saw a figure clad in white sitting on the dock, legs swinging into the ice-cool water. _

_My curiosity took me closer towards the dock. Now I could see the slender, but strong back of a certain chestnut-haired person hands in pockets, long legs swinging as if trying to touch and feel the cold water, distant look in the eyes. _

"_Ji Hoo Sunbae," I called out, "Don't you think you'll catch a cold sitting there?"_

_ The person turned, and immediately a smile spread across his face that started from his lips and reached his dark brown eyes. His smile left me with a warm cozy feeling. The cold suddenly felt distant. _

"_Hey Jan Di, I love this weather," he said. "It's the same with you, I guess?"_

_I smiled back and walked towards him. He has this magnetic power within him that connects to me like no one else. We have known each other since just two months, still the connection seems eternal. Just perfect. _

"_Yeah, I love this weather too," I said as I settled down beside him." But why is it that you aren't putting on a cardigan? You'll catch a cold sitting here like this." I said as a cold wind brushed across my face. _

"_Don't worry, I like it this way," saying this he returned his gaze back toward the horizon._

_ We sat there silently for a while. I tried thinking of a topic as the silence and his presence so close to me was making me uneasy. _

"_I felt sad when I heard of Seo Hyun unnie," I blabbered out. His happy, smiling face crumpled as he looked at me. Pain was clearly visible through his beautiful eyes as they became moist and he looked down._

"_I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ….." I started as I saw tears falling on his hand. Almost instantly, I took his hand in mine and held them close to my heart. Tears filled up my eyes too._

_ He looked at me again and wiped my tears with his other hand. "Its okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me," he said, his voice a little low. I looked into him intently and allowed him to usher me into his arms. I couldn't refuse. I didn't even try to resist. I felt as if I could collapse into his arms and stay for the rest of my life there. It felt like rays of warm sunlight had touched me in the midst of a storm. _

"_I feel cold," he said, his breath on my shoulder, "don't leave me alone."_

_I felt very happy suddenly. Wasn't he the one I had been waiting for? Have I found my soul mate?_

_ Suddenly, my mind drifted off to Gu Jun Pyo's words." You are the first girl I have laid my heart to."_

_I remembered of the times he had helped my family in our hard times. He was the one who had helped me sustain in that "made for the rich" Shinhwa school. I was indebted to him._

_I broke the stance and distanced myself from sunbae. There was a look of surprise in those deep brown eyes. Then suddenly, as if he understood my difficulty, he regained his composure and the serene expression on his face. "It is actually very cold Jan Di. I think you should go inside now." his voice felt distant. _

_I took out my coat and put it around him. He looked up as if to resist but I forced it on him. I lowered my eyes to hide the tears that filled them._

_As I neared my room, I could see Jun Pyo pacing up and down on the porch, impatiently._

"_Yah, you really think you are a wonder girl or something that you go strolling out in a storm like that?" he yelled. _

"_Gu Jun Pyo, I can take care of myself," I replied looking up at him. "Yeah sure," he mocked at the same time putting his arms around mine. "I was beginning to get worried." He could be rude, but even then he couldn't keep out the compassion in his voice._

"_Now change, and go to sleep. I don't want this trip to end at the hospital, with you being ill," he said bossily._

"_Yeah, yeah. So if your lecture is over, am I allowed to sleep?"_

"_Lecture? I am giving a lecture? What are you…?"_

"_Goodnight stupid" I cut him in the middle, pushed him out of my room and closed the door._

"_Sunbae, I wish you had come earlier in my life," I thought as I turned off the lights and lay down on the bed._

**I know it's a bit long. But I couldn't help it. The scene got created in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop penning it down. But next tym, I l try and make it shorter! :D**

**Please be patient and read through it!:) **

**please please send in some reviews about how the story is and if u liked it or not!  
><strong>


End file.
